Wydarzyło się kiedyś
Autor El_Rurkins. Lodowy Książę Maru Toa Ziemi. Informator. Mieszka na Ziemnej Wyspie, we własnoręcznie zbudowanym domu. Bierny w życiu społecznym Wiosek i Wysp. Nie ma pewności, ale posiada układy z podejrzanymi organizacjami i osobami. Nie agresywny. Rzadko wychodzi po za swój dom. Dwa, jednoręczne miecze. Maska Siły. Przeszłość znana. Wielokrotnie zwalniany z posad z powodu lenistwa. Ostatecznie pracował u Historyków Wysp Żywiołów. ::::::::::::+++ Część I +++ Maru nie bardzo podobała się perspektywa opuszczenia spokojnego domu, leniuchowania i dobrego zarobku. Rozumiał, jednak powagę sytuacji. Trzeba było ocalić Wyspy. Jego Dom. Dom wielu. W takim wypadku, jego poświęcenie było niczym. Nie lubił podróżować. Nie lubił zmian. Był tylko na kilku misjach, które można zliczyć na palcach jednej ręki. Taki stosunek miał do wszystkich wypraw. Prócz jednej. Tej z Księciem. Tej na której trwale uszkodził sobie nogę. I tej na której zdobył swoje miecze. Tak. To było coś... niezwykłego - pomyślał Maru. Toa Ziemi właśnie przed chwilą wszedł do swojego pokoju. Nowego domu, w którym miał mieszkać przez następne sześć miesięcy. Maru usiadł na łóżku i cofnął się pamięcią wstecz... ::::::::::::+++ Część II +++ Toa Ziemi wracał właśnie do swojego domu, po całym dniu spędzonym na wędkowaniu. Wyjątkowo miał dzisiaj pecha. bo wracał z pustym wiaderkiem. Stanął przed drzwiami i wyciągnął klucz od domu. Nie zdążył włożyć go do zamka, gdy usłyszał... - Witaj - Przestraszyłeś mnie... Lodowy Książę? Dobrze pamiętam? - Tak. Dobrze. - Dość dziwne imię jak na Toa, no ale cóż. Co mogę dla ciebie zrobić? - Mam nadzieję, że dużo, ale porozmawiajmy o tym w środku. ---- Weszli do salonu. Było to największe, a zarazem najbardziej niezwykłe pomieszczenie w mieszkaniu Maru. Jedna ze ścian była mapą Wysp Żywiołów. Dzięki takiej skali Toa Ziemi miał bardzo dokładny obraz Wysp. - A więc o co chodzi - zapytał Maru odkładając wędkę do schowka - Potrzebujesz informacji, mapy... - umilkł kiedy zobaczył Lodowego Księcia przy mapie. - Chodzi o pewną wyspę. A konkretnie o nią - wskazał na mała plamkę, wielkości może trzech, czterech dłoni, na samym dole, pod Wyspami Żywiołów. - Chcesz się tam dostać? A może szukasz przewodnika? Słyszałem, że jest tam coś ciekawego. Choć bo wypadku z tymi wykopaliskami mało kto ją odwiedza... - Chciałbym abyś mi towarzyszył - przerwał mu Toa Lodu. Maru był oczywiście mocno zdziwiony. - Ja na wyprawę? Raczej nie - zaśmiał się Toa Ziemi - Nie lubię ruszać się z domu... - Wszystko co tam znajdziemy będzie twoje. Ja wezmę tylko jedną rzecz. - znów przerwał mu Książę. Maru nie mógł zaprzeczyć. Decyzja była bardzo kusząca. -'' A jeśli nie znajdziemy nic? '' Książę się uśmiechnął. - Spokojnie. Znajdziemy. - i poklepał Maru po ramieniu. ---- Wszystkie przygotowania spadły na barki Toa Ziemi. Myliłby się ten, kto sądzi, iż Maru był z tego faktu nie zadowolony. Trzeba uznać, że Toa Ziemi był leniem, ale stosunek miał taki tylko do pracy. Według niego takie przygotowania były koniecznością. No i trzeba dodać, że chęć zysków była bardzo silna. Już po kilku dniach miał wszystko załatwione. Lodowy Książę nalegał na, aby o wyprawie wiedziało jak najmniej osób. Maru było to tylko na rękę, gdyby ktoś dowiedział się, że sam bierze w tym udział... Zapewne dużo jego klientów chciało by tak robić, a Toa Ziemi nie chciał zbyt często opuszczać domu. Statek załatwił praktycznie od razu. Mały, nierzucający się w oczy. Na dodatek jego kapitan miał dług u Maru. Wystarczyło teraz wyznaczyć już tylko datę rozpoczęcia, jak to Toa Ziemi sam określił, "owocnych poszukiwań". Problemem, choć to i tak za dużo powiedziane, może raczej niedogodnością dla Informatora, była sama osoba Lodowego Księcia. Za dużo o nim nie wiedział, a to było niepokojące. Toa pojawiający się znikąd. Rzadko kiedy wróżyło to coś dobrego. U Maru zjawił się zaledwie dwa razy, oprócz oczywiście propozycji podróży. Toa Ziemi chciał zdobyć tamtejsze skarby. Z drugiej jednak strony, nie wiedział co może go tam spotkać i jak zareaguje na to Książę. Ostatecznie nie miał zbyt dużo czasu na rozmyślanie. Książę zjawił się u niego dwa dni po załatwieniu wszystkich formalności. Przyszedł na gotowe - pomyślał Maru - Już mi się podoba. ---- Po przybyciu Toa Lodu, Maru wysłał wiadomość do zaprzyjaźnionego kapitana. W kilka następnych dni dwójka nieznanych sobie Toa, zmierzała do celu. - Wyjaśnij mi, jeśli możesz - zaczął Toa Ziemi do stojącego na pokładzie Księcia - po co tam płyniesz? Toa Lodu nie od razu odpowiedział. Maru czuł, że towarzysz, lub jakkolwiek go nazwać, dobierał słowa. Po chwili milczenia odrzekł. - Sprawy osobiste. - A czy te "sprawy osobiste" są warte takiego niebezpieczeństwa? Bo oczywiście zakładam, że wiesz co się stało na tej wyspie? - Opustoszała, czyż nie?! - odpowiedział rozdrażniony Książę - Eh... z twoim podejściem widzę, że będzie ciężko... - Maru chciał jeszcze coś powiedzieć, ale Toa Lodu dość płynnym, choć niezbyt szybkim ruchem, znalazł się bardzo blisko Toa Ziemi. Przez moment zrobiło się niebezpiecznie, przynajmniej tak sądził Maru. Kategoria:Twórczość El Rurkinsa Kategoria:Durbhai Kategoria:FF